With the development of electronic technique, the frequency and speed of signals transmitted by an electrical connector tend to be higher. Therefore, the requirement for a shielding structure of the electrical connector is higher. It is required that the shielding structure have a higher and more stable grounding effect, so as to meet the requirement of modern society for a high-frequency transmission performance of the electronic connector.
An existing electrical connector with a shielding structure includes an insulating body. The insulating body is provided with multiple signal terminals and at least one ground terminal. Each ground terminal has a fixing portion and a soldering portion extending backward from the fixing portion. Each fixing portion is fixed to the insulating body. Each soldering portion is soldered to a circuit board to be grounded. A shielding shell is sleeved over the insulating body to shield outside signal interference on the signal terminals, so as to form a shielding structure.
However, since the soldering portion is only soldered onto the circuit board for grounding, if the soldering portion is soldered poorly or gets loose, the signal transmission of the signal terminals will be affected, and as a result, the high-frequency transmission performance of the electrical connector will be affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.